


THUNDERSTRUCK

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sólo tiene sexo con extraños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THUNDERSTRUCK

A Jensen le gustaba tener sexo con extraños. Hombres a los que no volvía a ver, a los que, a veces, ni siquiera preguntaba sus nombres. Esa clase de excitación, de anticipación, no podía compararse a nada. Se daba una vuelta por cualquiera de los clubs gay de la ciudad, echaba una hojeada a los tipos que se congregaban allí, escogía el que le interesaba y atacaba. Jensen era guapo, muy guapo, con un cuerpo que trabajaba cada mañana en el gimnasio y unos labios diseñados para chupar pollas, actividad que realizaba con sumo gusto. Nadie se le resistía, siempre conseguía llevarse al cuarto oscuro o al callejón trasero al elegido.

 

Aquella noche decidió coger el coche para trasladarse a la parte alta de la ciudad, donde vivían los ricos, los políticos, lo mejor de la sociedad, pero también lo más hipócrita. Los felizmente casados con hijos pero que se escapaban los fines de semana para que algún maromo se la metiera por el culo. Generalmente, ese maromo era Jensen. Tenía especial predilección por ellos, los olía a distancia, estaban tan desesperados por una buena polla que hacían lo fuera. 

 

Esperando encontrarse con uno de los hipócritas, entró en el club Nice Boys. Era un lugar agradable, sin mucho lujo, pero elegante. Los chicos y hombres iban vestidos informalmente y AC/DC sonaba a toda pastilla. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky con hielo. Peinó la sala con su mirada y notó muchas miradas posadas en él. Un hermoso joven negro le pasó por delante mirándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo. Era delicioso y Jensen se relamió, pero no le interesaba. Cogió su vaso y se apartó de la barra. En uno de los sofás, divisó a una pareja de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente. Decidió acercarse más y observarlos. Contrastaban aunque hacían buena pareja. Uno llevaba el pelo muy corto, como un marine, tenía nariz aguileña y bonitos ojos. El otro llevaba el pelo largo, de color castaño con reflejos caoba, se lo apartaba constantemente de la frente al hablar. Tenía una nariz divertida y mucha facilidad para reír a carcajadas. Vestía unos tejanos excesivamente anchos, bambas, una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca por encima. Decididamente era uno de esos hipsters, para nada su tipo, si es que Jensen tenía un tipo, pero le gustó en seguida. El del pelo corto tampoco estaba mal así que incluso podrían montar un trío. Se plantó frente a ellos con su mejor pose de depredador e intentó echar un vistazo a los paquetes de los chicos.  
\- ¿Queréis tomar algo? Os invito. – les dijo.  
El castaño lo miró de arriba abajo. Jensen pudo comprobar que era tremendamente guapo, de los que ganaban de cerca. Los ojos del chico brillaron por un momento al posarse en la cara de Jensen, éste sabía lo que significaba. El hipster se sentía atraído por él.  
\- Nos estamos tomando algo ya. – Dijo el del pelo corto señalando dos botellas de cerveza.  
\- Me llamo Jensen. – Sonrió, mirando a ambos pero clavando su mirada felina en el del pelo largo.  
\- Yo soy Cole. – El chico le tendió la mano. Jensen se la estrechó sin apartar la mirada del otro.  
\- Soy Jared. – dijo finalmente éste. Se dieron la mano.  
Jensen apuró su whisky.  
\- Ahora que nos hemos presentado ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?  
Era obvio lo que les estaba insinuando, pero los chicos se quedaron callados por unos instantes sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse la oferta. Finalmente, Cole habló:  
\- Mira, tío, no todos venimos a estos sitios para hacer una visita al cuarto oscuro. Te lo agradezco, pero…  
Jensen no lo escuchaba apenas, estaba pendiente de la reacción de Jared. Este parecía algo nervioso, tenso, Jensen tenía la sensación que no le habían hecho propuestas como aquella demasiadas veces.  
\- ¿Pero tú has visto lo bueno que está? – La réplica sorprendió tanto a Jensen como a Cole – Vamos, tío, podemos hablar de nuestras cosas en cualquier otro momento. No nos ofrecen un polvo cada día.  
Jensen decidió sentarse al lado de Jared, pegándose a él.  
\- ¿Sois pareja? – preguntó.  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza casi a la vez. Jensen sintió alivio. No entendió muy bien de qué, no hubiera sido la primera vez que se lo montaba con una pareja.  
\- Somos amigos desde el instituto. – contestó Jared.  
Jensen puso su mano sobre el muslo del chico y lo masajeó suavemente. Jared giró la cabeza para mirarlo, estaban muy cerca, en la posición idónea para besarse. Cole les interrumpió:  
\- Creo que voy a dejaros solos. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Divertíos.  
Jensen fingió decepción. Jared se levantó.  
\- Lo siento, yo…  
\- No pasa nada, Jay, lo entiendo.  
Jensen se dio cuenta de lo alto que era su elegido, de lo largas que eran aquellas piernas bajo los holgados tejanos. Tenía un culo respingón y una espalda ancha. La polla de Jensen empezaba a impacientarse.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Entraron en el cuarto cogidos de la mano para no tropezarse con nadie. No se veía nada, como era habitual y sólo se escuchaba algún que otro gemido leve. Olía a semen y a sudor, por primera vez, Jensen deseó estar en otro sitio con más luz y menos gente. Jared se había enganchado a una de las paredes y lo atrajo hacia sí. Jensen se frotó contra él mientras colocaba su boca en el cuello del chico para lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Llevaba un perfume caro, Chanel probablemente, la fragancia hizo que olvidara el tufo a otras cosas. Acarició con sus labios chupapollas la mandíbula y barbilla del chico hasta llevarlos a la boca de éste. Jared lo besó con ganas, con deseo, mientras restregaba ansiosamente su entrepierna en el muslo de Jensen. No se habían quitado ni una prenda de ropa, pero Jensen estaba seguro que el joven iba a correrse de un momento a otro de la manera que le comía los morros y le agarraba el trasero. Logró soltarse de los brazos de Jared y se puso de rodillas. Iba a utilizar sus labios para lo que estaban hechos. Le desabrochó el cinturón de los tejanos y le bajo la bragueta, los pantalones cayeron al suelo dejando a la vista una enorme y erecta polla.  
Jensen rió:  
\- No me jodas que eres de los que van en plan comando.  
Jared simplemente gimoteó sin contestar. Jensen lamió el glande y luego lo chupó como si estuviera saboreando un helado. Con una mano tenía la polla cogida y con la otra sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón. Rompió el plástico con los dientes y se colocó la goma entre los labios para deslizarla diestramente sobre la verga mientras se la introducía en la boca. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Jensen succionó, lamió, presionó el perineo del chico para que no se corriera antes de tiempo y lo llevó al éxtasis. Los gemidos de Jared eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto oscuro.  
Cuando hubo acabado, le quitó el condón y se levantó. Jared lo cogió con fuerza de los brazos y de un tirón lo volvió a atraer hacia sí.  
\- Quiero más. – Le susurró antes de besarlo. – Fóllame.  
Jensen se había desabrochado sus propios tejanos y se estaba masturbando con movimientos suaves. No había nada que deseara más en esos momentos que empotrar al chico contra la pared y pegarle el polvo de su vida. Apartó su boca de la de Jared, lo giró bruscamente cogiéndolo de la cintura, lo clavó a la pared y se situó tras él, presionando su pecho contra la ancha, musculosa espalda del joven.  
\- No tengo lubricante. Mis dedos y mi semen te abrirán. – Le habló al oído, como contándole un secreto.  
Se metió dos dedos en la boca, los llenó con su saliva y seguidamente los introdujo por el ano del chico. Éste se estremeció y soltó un grito.  
\- No vayas a hacer mucho ruido, no quiero dar un espectáculo. – Volvió a hablarle al oído.  
Jared no podía apenas moverse con todo el peso del cuerpo de Jensen sobre él. La pared estaba pegajosa, apestaba, pero aquello le ponía a cien. No solía tener sexo de esa manera muy a menudo: era asiduo de los clubs, pero nunca se metía en el cuarto oscuro solo, siempre se metía con alguien que conociese. De todas maneras, pocos tíos sabían lo que se hacían y ninguno estaba tan bueno como el que ahora le estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

 

Jensen finalmente había substituido los dedos por su polla enfundada en el preservativo. El culo del chico era una delicia, sobó con gusto aquellas nalgas duras. Jared era también de los que se lo curraban en el gimnasio. Lo sujetó de las caderas y lo puso en posición. Empezó a moverse con lentitud, a meter y sacar, disfrutando de cada sensación. Hundió la nariz en el cabello castaño del chico, el perfume caro lo embrujaba, le aturdía los sentidos. Gruñó y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez.  
\- Así, oh sí, así. – Jared trataba de no gritar demasiado.  
\- Tendré. Que. Taparte. La. Boca. – Le respondió Jensen puntualizando cada palabra con una estocada.  
Jared abría las piernas cada vez más, movía sus propias caderas al ritmo de las de Jensen, comenzaba a acariciarse la polla, apretaba los labios para no soltar barbaridades, estaba al filo del orgasmo.  
Los movimientos martilleantes de Jensen estimulaban directamente la próstata de Jared, el chico no pudo más y estalló. Se apretaba la polla en el puño, arañaba la pared con la otra mano y estaba seguro que todo el club estaba oyendo sus gemidos de placer. Jensen se corrió con un espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tuvo que sujetarse bien al chico para no perder el equilibrio. Se vació por completo entre gruñidos y sinsentidos, convencido también, que lo estaban oyendo hasta en la barra del bar.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Salieron del cuarto oscuro tal y como habían entrado. Nadie se fijó en ellos, nadie los miró con curiosidad.  
\- Ahora sí puedes invitarme a esa copa. – Le dijo Jared.  
Jensen lo miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios algo enrojecidos de los besos y algún que otro mechón de pelo se le había quedado pegado en la frente. Era la viva imagen de ‘recién-follado’. En el pecho, allí donde se supone que está el corazón, algo se le removió, pero lo apartó de la mente en seguida.  
\- Mira, chico, creo que es hora que nos despidamos. He venido a divertirme y lo he hecho gracias a ti. En los cuartos oscuros no se entabla amistad. Se folla con extraños.  
Jared no se inmutó. Parecía que se lo había tomado bien. Lo agarro del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón de la sala donde la música no sonara tan fuerte. Los bafles rugían con el Thunderstruck de AC/DC.  
\- Sé que eso es lo que haces. Te he visto en los clubs. Sólo que tú no me habías visto hasta ahora.  
Jensen tragó saliva, empezaba a sentirse algo desconcertado.  
\- Frecuento el Arena Disco en el centro de la ciudad. El mismo club al que tú sueles ir. Te vi la primera vez cuando andaba de fiesta con unos amigos hace unos meses. Te marchabas con un hombre. Me pareciste lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y no entendí cómo tenías que venir a estos sitios a buscar sexo. Luego, te seguí viendo las otras veces. Te metías en el cuarto oscuro y salías al cabo de un rato. Yo sólo podía desear que te fijaras en mí.  
Jensen lo miró con intensidad. Sonaba a stalker, a depredador, pero ¿qué era él si no?  
\- ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí si tanto te gustaba? – le preguntó.  
\- Porqué eres de los que quiere llevar el control, probablemente me habrías rechazado.  
\- Pero hoy fui en tu busca, si te hubiera visto antes…  
\- Me habrías cazado. – Le interrumpió Jared. – Pues ya lo has hecho.  
El chico lo cogió del frontal de la camisa y se aproximó a él, su rostro a escasos milímetros.  
\- Ha sido una broma del destino que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. Había venido con Cole simplemente para pasar un rato de copa y charlas. Entonces tú apareciste, como un milagro. Y viniste a mí. Y yo me hice el inocente, pero te he atrapado.  
Jensen le acarició la mejilla, quería besarlo pero se contuvo.  
\- Esto va en contra de mis principios. Soy hombre de muchos hombres no de uno solo.  
Jared sonrió.  
\- Te dejaré marchar, pero volverás.  
Jensen le pasó la mano por la nuca y juntó sus bocas. Se besaron, pero esta vez con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando se separaron, Jensen le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió al guardarropa a coger su chupa de cuero y salió del club, a la tibia noche sureña.  
Jared se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza con la mejor de sus sonrisas. El Eye Of The Tiger de Survivor tenía a algunos en medio de la pista bailando como posesos. Jared tarareó la canción y casi se atragantó cuando vio a Jensen venir hacia él con unas llaves de coche en la mano. Se paró delante de él, bebió el resto de su cerveza y con mirada penetrante le dijo:  
\- Tengo el coche en la puerta. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?

 

FIN.


End file.
